Almas gemelas y más
by fleonh
Summary: Clarke y Lexa son almas gemelas pero no como cualquier persona podría imaginar. Clarke es una Alfa que siempre soñó con encontrar a su alma gemela, el problema es que cuando la encontró no era lo que ella estaba esperando. Peor aún porque su mejor amiga, Octavia, está esperando un cachorro de Clarke. Omegaverse / Soulmate-Identifying Marks
1. No es lo que esperaba

Sé que es una historia extraña la que les voy a contar, pero espero que se queden conmigo a averiguar el final…

Verán, desde que entendí lo que es una marca de alma gemela siempre soñé con despertar una mañana y encontrar una marca en alguna zona de mi cuerpo. Desde muy temprana edad entendí que esa sensación extraña en mi pecho era el vacío que tenía por la falta de mi otra mitad. Cuando cumplí seis años, mamá me explicó que estas marcas aparecen entre los 6 y los 14 años, asegurando que máximo haya ocho años de diferencia física entre las dos mitades, pero también me dijo que si no aparecía no es por que hubiera algo malo en mí, sólo que mi alma gemela había decidido no venir al mundo en esta vida.

Durante ocho años cada mañana me desperté a revisar cada rincón de mi cuerpo de manera meticulosa y cada mañana me llevaba la misma decepción. Sin embargo, el día de mi cumpleaños número 15 fue el más triste. Ese día supe que no encontraría a mi alma gemela en esta ocasión, no era mi destino en esta vida, quizá en la próxima tendría más suerte.

"Tranquila, Clarke" me dijo Octavia, una de mis dos mejores amigas desde que podía recordar. "Tus mamás tampoco tienen marcas y son felices, seguro encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz."

Sí, mis madres no tenían marcas de alma gemela, pero tenían un lazo. Una de ellas es Alfa y la otra es Omega. Mami portaba con orgullo en su cuello la marca de la mordida de mamá y yo dominaba que eran la pareja más feliz que conociera. Estaba consciente que existe la posibilidad de que algún día forme ese lazo con alguien, aún faltaba ver si yo me manifestaré como Alfa u Omega pero eventualmente sucederá. Es imposible que termine siendo Beta, sería demasiada mala suerte. No es que ser Beta sea malo, pero en lo más profundo de mi ser, siempre he necesitado de esa conexión especial.

"Y si no es así, nos tienes a nosotras, somos los tres mosqueteros ¿Qué no?" dijo Raven con una de sus sonrisas características.

"Ya sé que las tengo a ustedes, pero realmente tenía la esperanza de que algún día aparecería esa estúpida marca." Me sentía irritada, decepcionada y dolida.

"Vale ya relájate, por más que te alteres no lograrás que suceda. Lo único que vas a lograr es que te dé un dolor de cabeza y tendré que golpearte con las almohadas."

"Raven, ¿qué te hace pensar que golpear a alguien es un buen remedio para el dolor de cabeza?" Octavia preguntó rodando los ojos.

"Sé que no lo es, pero al menos así le dolerá con provecho" dijo Raven encogiéndose de hombros a lo que sólo respondí con un resoplido de molestia. "En fin, ya es tarde y debo irme a casa ¿Vienes, Octavia?"

"Quédate…" le dije a Octavia con mirada suplicante.

Las habría invitado a ambas si no supiera bien que los padres de Raven nunca la dejan dormir en casas ajenas. Ni siquiera porque su familia y la mía se conocen desde hace más de diez años. Octavia, sin embargo, prácticamente vivía en mi casa.

Su madre trabajaba turnos dobles en una cafetería para mantener la casa y su hermano mayor, Bellamy, era un bueno para nada que pasaba la mitad de su tiempo anudando a cualquiera que se dejara y la otra mitad emborrachándose en la sala de su casa con sus amigos, otros Alfas buenos para nada. Octavia, habiéndose manifestado como Omega el año anterior, ciertamente se sentía más segura en mi casa y mis madres no tenían ninguna objeción a sus prolongadas estadías; para ellas era como si tuvieran una hija más y para mí era perfecto no tener que crecer como hija única.

"Me quedaré con esta zopenca" dijo Octavia rodando los ojos. Fingiendo molestia por tener que quedarse, yo sé de sobra que le fascina estar en mi casa por lo que no me sentí ofendida.

"Vale. Nos vemos después, niñas" se despidió Raven de ambas y salió de mi habitación.

"Y bien, ¿algo especial que quieras hacer para finalizar tu cumpleaños?" Octavia se levantó para buscar un pijama, de tanto tiempo que pasaba en mi casa prácticamente la tercera parte de su clóset estaba revuelto entre mi ropa.

"Nah…" le contesté sin ánimo. Había adoptado una postura como de estrella de mar completamente desparramada sobre la cama. Octavia me dio un golpe en el estómago con una de las almohadas que me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

"Ya deja de estar haciendo drama, te aseguro que no es el fin del mundo. Quiero decir que sólo tienes 15 años, Clarke." Me empujó un poco para poder sentarse en la cama y empezó a acariciar mi cabello ausentemente. "Aún queda mucha vida por delante ¿no crees? Aún hay tiempo de sobra para que conozcas gente y experimentes nuevas cosas." Hubo una pequeña pausa. "Te propongo que salgamos a ver las estrellas un rato."

Sonreí complacida y me levanté de la cama. Tomé una manta y salí por la ventana de mi habitación para extenderla sobre el tejado. Octavia me siguió y pronto estábamos acostadas viendo a las estrellas. Mi cabeza estaba sobre su estómago, por lo que nuestros cuerpos formaban una especie de T. Una de sus manos se movía sobre mi cráneo acariciando únicamente con la punta de sus uñas. Una vez más me estaba explicando sobre las constelaciones, pero yo no le estaba poniendo atención.

"¿Por qué no puedes ser tú mi alma gemela?" pregunté de repente. Su mano se detuvo en seco y pude notar su nerviosismo.

No es que estuviera enamorada de Octavia ni nada por el estilo, pero ella es la persona que más me conoce y en cuestión de segundos puede levantar mi ánimo sin importar lo mal que me sienta. El silencio duró unos segundos más y sentí la necesidad de romper la seriedad del momento con una broma, sin embargo, la mano de Octavia volvió a moverse tranquila en mi cráneo.

"Por que así no funciona, genio"

Ambas nos reímos y continuamos viendo las estrellas sin decir nada más.

* * *

Algunas semanas después de mi cumpleaños, Octavia y yo estábamos viendo una película de terror con un bowl de palomitas en medio de las dos cuando mamá entró a la habitación y casi nos hace morir del susto. Ambas brincamos de la cama tirando el bowl con lo que quedaba de las palomitas. Mamá dio un resoplido exasperado y rodó los ojos.

"Niñas, ya va a ser hora de cenar. Recojan su tiradero y bajen a ayudar con la mesa." Se giró para salir de la habitación y sin voltear a vernos agregó, "y por favor abran una ventana. La habitación huele muy mal."

Antes de que yo pudiera reclamar a su comentario, mamá había cerrado la puerta tras ella.

"Lo siento" dijo Octavia.

"Obvio no se refiere a tus feromonas, tonta" le dije lanzándole una palomita a la cara y empezando a recoger el reguero de palomitas que había por la cama y el suelo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Por que mamá es Alfa. No hay manera de que le parezca desagradable tu aroma. Digo, no es como que va a brincar sobre ti como una posesa en celo, pero es biológicamente imposible que sienta desagrado por el olor de una Omega. Cosa muy distinta sería si fueras Alfa."

Desde que se manifestó como Omega, Octavia tenía muchas inseguridades. Principalmente de su aroma. En la escuela no parecía atraerle a ninguno de nuestros compañeros Alfa y eso le daba demasiados dolores de cabeza. En alguna ocasión me confesó que tenía miedo de nunca encontrar a su pareja, peor aún porque ella tampoco tenía una marca de almas gemelas. En varias ocasiones he intentado convencerla para que no se preocupe por esas cosas, le he dicho que es muy joven para pensar en aparearse y unirse eternamente a alguien.

Lo sé, irónico si tomamos en cuenta que yo constantemente estaba esperando que apareciera mi marca de alma gemela. Pero vamos, que si lo ves desde mi punto de vista tiene sentido. La marca de alma gemela no es una unión sexual. Hay casos de almas gemelas en que cada uno tiene su pareja sexual pero su alma está unida de una manera más profunda. Tu alma gemela se convierte en cualquier cosa que necesites: un mejor amigo, un protector, un amante, un compañero incondicional en cada una de las etapas de tu vida. El vínculo no inicia por una atracción física, si no por la necesidad de complementar a la otra persona. Encontrar a tu alma gemela te permite ver el mundo a color y eso es lo que yo tanto anhelaba. Así que bueno, vaya par de amigas. Una sufría por la falta de una marca y la otra sufría por falta de un Alfa.

Raven solía burlarse constantemente de nosotras. Era más que claro que Raven sería Beta y no tenía marca de alma gemela pero tampoco la necesitaba. Su fisiología como Beta le otorgaba ese privilegio porque no tenía que sufrir con ningún anhelo como el mío o el de Octavia. Raven no percibía las feromonas que los Alfas u Omegas despiden por lo que no podían afectarla y tampoco tenía discromatopsia (incapacidad de ver colores). A veces la envidiaba, creo que es mucho más fácil que la nuestra.

La cena transcurrió sin mayor relevancia. Mamá y mami nos interrogaron como siempre sobre la escuela, si nos iba bien en las materias, si nuestros compañeros eran buenas personas, etc. Pero nada fuera de lo normal. La verdad es que tenía la mejor familia que podría desear.

Tras la cena, Octavia y yo recogimos la mesa y lavamos los platos. Mientras mis mamás se arreglaban para salir. Cada cierto número de meses mis madres se iban po días. Ellas suelen explicar que es para mantener la chispa en su relación. Soy lo suficientemente grande como para saber que en realidad se trata del celo de mami, sin embargo, como no tenía intensiones de pasar por esa penosa conversación con ellas; prefería seguir fingiendo que eran simples viajes de pareja.

"Clarke, por favor compórtense como sé que saben hacerlo. No quiero regresar y que haya ninguna sorpresa" me dijo mami con tono serio mientras le ayudaba a buscar su abrigo y su bolso.

"Te lo prometo, mami" le dije con una sonrisa sincera.

Mami me dio un abrazo de lado y me dio un beso en la frente. Mamá también se despidió con un beso no sin antes advertirme que si se me ocurría hacer alguna cosa que ella no haría estaría en serios problemas. Antes de marcharse, ambas le dieron un abrazo a Octavia y salieron de la casa.

"¡Fiesta!" gritó Octavia cuando escuchó que el auto salía de la cochera de la casa y yo solté una carcajada.

"Estás loca" le dije rodando los ojos de manera exagerada.

"Qué aburrida, Griffin. Si fuera tú, haría una fiesta en mi casa cada que mis madres salieran a romancear. O sea, ellas salen a divertirse como adolescentes ¿pero tú y yo nos debemos quedar aquí a esperarlas como viejitas?"

"No importa lo que digas, jamás me vas a convencer para hacer una fiesta. Mamá me mataría sólo por siquiera pensarlo."

"Vale, abuela ¿entonces que haremos en los siguientes días?" me dijo con voz aburrida.

"Dije que no haría una fiesta en casa, nunca dije nada sobre ir a la fiesta de alguien más" le dije con una mirada sugerente. Octavia me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"¿Iremos a una fiesta?"

"Sí, así que corre a ponerte algo bonito porque iremos a una fiesta de los de último año."

Una hora después estábamos llegando a la dirección de la casa donde era la fiesta. Era nuestra primera fiesta con chicos del último año y claramente estamos muy emocionadas. La verdad no sabíamos qué esperar. Pero cuando llegamos fue como entrar en una de las películas que tanto nos gustaba ver. Había música a todo volumen, grupitos de gente bailando por aquí y por allá. En la cocina, estaban las estrellas de americano compitiendo para ver quién podía beber más cerveza. En el jardín estaba otro grupo jugando _beerpong_ y a decir verdad la mayoría ya se veían bastante pasados de copas pero no importaba. Esa sería una de las mejores noches de nuestra vida.

Nos encontramos con otras amigas del colegio quienes nos ofrecieron de tomar lo que ellas estaban bebiendo. No tengo idea de qué era, tenía un sabor dulce, pero a la vez era fuerte. Me estaba divirtiendo de sobre manera, aunque también extrañaba a Raven, pero sus padres eran demasiado estrictos, de ninguna manera la dejaban estar fuera de casa después de las nueve de la noche y como no la dejaban dormir en otras casas tampoco podíamos usar esa escusa para lograr que viniera con nosotras. Octavia notó mi falta de ánimo.

"Deja de preocuparte por Raven. Vamos a divertirnos." susurró en mi oído como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

Tomé su mano y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba la mayoría bailando. Entre tragos, baile y risas ésta estaba siendo la mejor noche de todas. En algún punto de la noche un chico, que sólo conocía de vista en los pasillos de la escuela, se acercó a bailar conmigo. Era un poco más alto que yo, castaño, delgado, no era tan bien parecido, pero tampoco estaba feo y bailaba muy bien. La música cambió de ritmo, empezaba a sonar una canción lenta y creí que este chico me pediría que paráramos, pero para mi sorpresa me tomó de la cintura y me pegó hacia él para seguir bailando.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando su cuello quedó tan cerca de mi nariz. El chico debía ser una Omega porque no tenía olor ni actitud de Alfa. Tenía un aroma muy peculiar que provocó algo extraño en mi cuerpo. El problema es que mi cuerpo no podía decidir si era una sensación placentera o todo lo contrario. Estaba empezando a sentirme rígida, mis músculos se tensaron y mi respiración se volvió entrecortada. Me estaba sofocando, se me dificultaba respirar, volteé a mi alrededor en busca del par de ojos verdes que tanto conocía y como si se tratará de magia, Octavia estaba a mi lado en cuestión de segundos.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?!" gritó el castaño un tanto molesto cuando Octavia lo empujó con fuerza para apartarlo de mí.

"Aléjate. De. Ella." Octavia prácticamente le estaba mostrando los dientes y el castaño echó un paso hacia atrás.

Antes de marcharse, murmuró algo que no pude entender pero debió haber sido algo malo porque noté que Octavia se tensó ante sus palabras. Mis sentidos estaban fuera te tono en ese momento, algo en mi interior me decía que seguramente había bebido mucho más de lo que pensaba.

"Vámonos por favor" le dije a Octavia apretando el puente de mi nariz. Estaba empezando a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y mis músculos no dejaban de tensarse.

En menos de treinta minutos ya estaba en mi cama perfectamente arropada con el pijama puesto. Octavia había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo, yo estaba demasiado mareada y desorientada como para si quiera concentrarme en bajar el zipper del vestido.

"¿Qué diablos has tomado?" me reclamó Octavia mientras pasaba un pad con desmaquillante sobre mi cara.

No le respondí, la sensación de malestar era demasiado fuerte como para discutir con ella. Me concentré en la sensación del pad húmedo pasando por cada centímetro de mi cara. Aún que Octavia estaba enojada conmigo, los movimientos de su mano eran completamente delicados. No tenía intenciones de lastimarme e incluso se sentía como una ligera caricia aunque su piel no tocara la mía directamente.

"Listo, ya duérmete" me ordenó Octavia cuando estuvo complacida con su trabajo en mi cara.

"Gracias" le respondí con voz somnolienta y dejé que Morfeo me recibiera con los brazos abiertos.

Un par de horas más tarde, entre mis sueños lograba percibir un aroma dulce recorriendo mis pulmones. Era algo que me parecía conocido pero a la vez me resultaba nuevo. El aroma era cada vez más fuerte, más embriagante pero era muy placentero.

"¿Clarke?"

Escuché mi nombre a lo lejos, casi como un susurro, pero no hice caso, me negaba a despertar y abrir los ojos. Temía que al abrir los ojos el aroma que me estaba consumiendo desaparecería.

"Clarke."

Esta vez fue un poco más clara la voz pero de cualquier forma me negué a prestarle atención. Todos mis sentidos estaban bloqueados excepto mi olfato. Estaba segura que había encontrado el origen de ese aroma porque cada vez era más fuerte.

"¡Clarke!"

Un grito, que reconocí como la voz de Octavia, me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Entonces fue consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. El aroma era Octavia, mi nariz estaba enterrada en su cuello, justo donde se encuentra la glándula que produce las feromonas. Tenía a Octavia completamente apresada entre mis brazos. La estaba cuchareando y no sólo eso. Mi cuerpo se movía de manera involuntaria para frotarme contra ella. Quería parar pero a la vez no quería. Estaba consciente que no era normal que estuviera frotándome contra mi mejor amiga pero se sentía muy bien. Mi cuerpo estaba teniendo reacciones que antes no había experimentado. Poco a poco mi cerebro fue recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, como si estuviera realizando un reconocimiento y noté algo diferente entre mis piernas. Era algo duro, que antes no estaba ahí. Solté a Octavia de golpe y me giré dándole la espalda. Me hice un ovillo en la cama, intentando abrazar mi propio cuerpo.

"Perdón, perdón, perdón…" empecé a susurrar como si fuera mi nuevo mantra.

Finalmente me había manifestado y de la manera más humillante posible. Mi primera erección había sido contra el trasero de mi mejor amiga y tenía pánico de que ella reaccionara mal. Que tal que ahora Octavia ya no se sentiría segura en mi casa, quizá ahora ya no querría pasar tanto tiempo conmigo por miedo a que yo me lanzara sobre ella. Quizá había perdido a mi mejor amiga para siempre y las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas.

"Hey, tranquila" jamás había escuchado una voz tan dulce en Octavia. Me abrazó por detrás con cuidado de no rozar tanto nuestros cuerpos y acarició mi cabeza, quitando los mechones de cabello que caían sobre mi cara. "No pasa nada, Clarke. Todo está bien. No quise asustarte, sólo necesitaba que despertaras."

"Perdóname" le volvía a decir entre sollozos. Estaba muy angustiada, no quería perder a mi mejor amiga y mi cuerpo se estaba volviendo loco en este momento. No podía controlarme. Estaba temblando y continuaba pidiéndole disculpas una y otra vez como un disco rayado.

"No tengo nada que perdonarte, no estoy enojada contigo." Dijo Octavia mientras seguía acariciando los mechones de mi cabello. "Ven…" se alejó un poco de mí y se acostó boca arriba sobre la cama. Me giré un poco para verla y repitió. "Ven, Clarke" al ver mi inseguridad me tomó de la mano para jalarme ligeramente. "Ven, huéleme…"

Me acerqué a ella con un poco de nerviosismo y lentamente llevé mi nariz a su cuello. Inhalé profundamente y mis pulmones se volvieron a llenar de su aroma. Eso me tranquilizó un poco, no había rastros de molestia en el olor de Octavia. Sólo la olía a ella y estaba casi segura que estaba despidiendo otras feromonas especiales para tranquilizarme. Permanecí allí un largo rato, con mi nariz cerca de su cuello para no perder ni un segundo de su dulce olor.

"¿Puedo…?" le pregunté después de un tiempo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué es lo que estaba pidiendo pero Octavia lo entendió porque me dio permiso sin pensarlo.

Empecé a acariciar uno de sus brazos, ella llevaba una blusa de manga corta para dormir por lo que podía sentir la piel de su brazo directamente bajo mi palma. Con cada roce me recorría una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y estoy segura que a Octavia le pasaba lo mismo. Después de un rato me mudé de su brazo a su cara. Noté que Octavia cerró los ojos para dejarme trazar cada una de sus facciones con la yema de mis dedos.

Cuando estuve satisfecha de que había memorizado cada una de sus facciones bajé mi mano a su estómago. Me quedé quieta, notando que Octavia se había tensado un poco pero finalmente se relajó lo que me dio valor para empezar a trazar delicados círculos en su estómago sobre su playera de dormir. Ambas suspirábamos de vez en vez. Eran sensaciones nuevas para las dos y era muy agradable. Con un poco más de valor, deslicé mi mano bajo su playera para continuar con los círculos pero esta vez podía sentir su piel. Era cálida y muy suave.

Sin estar consciente de mis movimientos, mi mano había subido sobre su estómago un poco más de la cuenta. Podía percibir la curvatura de la base de uno de sus pechos en las puntas de mis dedos. Me detuve en seco. Busqué la mirada de Octavia y ella estaba igual de petrificada que yo. No retiré mi mano pero tampoco me animaba a ir más arriba. Era un pequeño roce, las puntas de mis dedos apenas tocaban el contorno de su pecho derecho, casi imperceptible, pero era suficiente para que las descargas de energía se intensificaran. Entonces Octavia cerró los ojos y dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza para darme permiso de proseguir.

Soltando el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, proseguí a trazar el contorno de su pecho con la yema de mi dedo índice. Sentía como la temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevaba cada vez más. La sensación entre mis piernas era insoportable. Me dolía lo rígido de mi ahora elongado clítoris pero no quería terminar con este hechizo. No estaba segura hasta dónde me dejaría llegar Octavia pero quería disfrutarlo al máximo. Quería explorarla y memorizar cada centímetro que ella me permitiera tocar.

Los ojos de Octavia se apretaron con fuerza cuando por fin me animé a tocar su pezón. Era chiquito pero estaba rígido como una roca. Pasé las yemas de mis dedos alrededor de él, siguiendo el contorno de la aureola y luego lo pellizqué ligeramente entre dos de mis dedos. Octavia soltó un tímido gemido, el tierno sonido mandó una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo que explotó en mi centro. Octavia estaba disfrutando de mis caricias y eso me hizo sentir orgullosa. Jamás había experimentado nada de esto con alguien así que era bueno saber que no lo hacía tan mal. Nos quedamos mirando un momento a los ojos, aún en la obscuridad de la habitación podía notar que las pupilas de Octavia estaban completamente dilatadas.

"Quiero verte…" le dije acariciando su otro pezón con mucha delicadeza. Estaba fascinada con su cuerpo y no sólo quería memorizarla con mis manos. Quería verla por completo. Conocer cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Octavia entendió a lo que me refería porque se alzó un poco de la cama, apoyándose en sus antebrazos para permitirme alzar su playera. Se la saqué con mucho cuidado. Quedé completamente impresionada cuando tuve sus pechos completamente desnudos frente a mí. Se me hizo agua la boca pero me controlé para no hacer algo que pudiera hacerla sentir incomoda. La observé por varios minutos antes de animarme a poner nuevamente mis manos sobre su cuerpo.

"También quiero tocarte" dijo Octavia con la voz ronca interrumpiendo mi avance, me pareció que era el tono más sexy que había escuchado en mi vida.

Di un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y Octavia tomó la base de mi playera para sacarla lentamente. Tampoco llevaba sostén bajo el pijama por lo que quedé totalmente expuesta a su mirada. El frío de la noche me hizo estremecer un poco. Octavia me observaba recostada boca arriba sobre la cama y abrió los brazos invitándome a acercarme. Gustosa me dejé abrazar por ella. La sensación de su pecho desnudo contra el mío era reconfortante. Nuevamente enterré mi nariz en su cuello para olfatearla. Podía sentir a Octavia hacer lo mismo, ella también estaba disfrutando de mi aroma.

Prácticamente estaba recostada sobre Octavia y no había nada en este mundo que me hiciera querer separarme de ella. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda y mis brazos con ligeros toques. En algunas ocasiones podía sentir las yemas de sus dedos rozar con los costados de mis pechos y era maravilloso. Mi pelvis dio un empujón involuntario contra ella cuando sentí a Octavia dar una lamida en mi cuello, justo donde está mi glándula y ella soltó otro gemido de placer.

"Necesito que me toques" dijo Octavia mientras continuaba dando lametones en mi cuello y entendí perfecto a lo que se refería.

Levanté mi rostro renuentemente porque quería seguir aspirando el aroma que desprendía de su cuello pero necesitaba verla para comprobar que lo que estaba entendiendo era lo que ella quería decir.

"Por favor" me suplicó con los ojos completamente obscuros.

Sentí un escalofrío cuando separé un poco mi pecho del calor de su cuerpo. Y pude notar que a ella también le dio frío porque sus pezones se endurecieron aún más. Observé un momento su rostro, jamás había estado tan consciente de lo hermosa que es. Me acerqué lentamente y posé mis labios sobre los de ella. No era mi primer beso pero este era muy diferente a los anteriores. No había prisa, no había ninguna lengua húmeda queriendo entrar con urgencia en mi boca, no eran los labios hoscos de ninguna persona que me hubiera besado antes en la intensidad hormonal de alguna fiesta. Era un beso tranquilo que ambas estábamos disfrutando al máximo.

Entre ligeros besos nos deshicimos poco a poco de nuestros pantalones del pijama. Acariciando con pena la piel desnuda que quedaba al descubierto de nuestras piernas. Cuando por fin estuvimos desnudas, sentí una pena enorme. En medio de mis piernas había una protuberancia que no estaba acostumbrada a ver.

"Hey…" dijo Octavia tomando mi barbilla para que la viera a los ojos. "Eres preciosa"

Me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y volvió a abrazarme para que me recostara sobre ella. Esta vez abrió un poco sus piernas para permitir que me acomodara en medio. Nuestras partes más íntimas aún no se tocaban pero podía sentir su humedad en mi vientre. Me sorprendió y a la vez me dio orgullo saber que yo había provocado eso.

Me acomodé mejor sobre ella y en esta ocasión mi clítoris, ahora completamente erecto como un pene, rozó con los labios exteriores de su sexo. Ambas nos estremecimos al instante con la nueva sensación. Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad, estaba a punto de perder la virginidad con mi mejor amiga. Perderíamos la virginidad juntas.

Octavia empezó a mover sus caderas para buscar la fricción de nuestros cuerpos. Jamás había experimentado una sensación tan deliciosa. Era errático el ritmo de sus caderas pero estaba generando mil sensaciones en mi cuerpo. Sin darme cuenta empecé a imitarla. Pronto las dos estábamos jadeando, el ritmo de nuestras caderas se había acompasado. Mi pene se deslizaba sin dificultad entre sus labios mayores. Compartíamos besos y caricias por donde nuestras manos lograban llegar. Estaba a punto de explotar pero necesitaba algo más profundo para llegar.

"Clarke, más…" dijo Octavia con la voz entrecortada y me hizo saber que ella se sentía de la misma manera que yo. Ambas estábamos cerca del clímax pero necesitábamos algo más.

Con manos temblorosas, tomé mi pene por primera vez entre mis manos. Era una sensación extraña, totalmente nueva pero no tenía la cabeza para analizarlo. Octavia abrió más sus piernas dándome el espacio necesario para alinear mi pene con su entrada. Otro choque eléctrico recorrió mi cuerpo cuando la punta de mi pene tocó el canal. El calor del cuerpo de Octavia me llamaba. Apoyándome con mi mano, poco a poco fui entrando en Octavia. Fui a la una velocidad tortuosamente lenta, mis instintos me gritaban que entrara en ella de un solo golpe pero sabía que la lastimaría si hacía algo así. El avance fue lento pero después de algunos segundos estaba completamente dentro de ella.

Las paredes de su sexo me apretaban, el calor que sentía ahí dentro me provocaba éxtasis pero me mantuve quieta. La respiración de Octavia era acelerada y estaba enterrando sus uñas en mis hombros lo que me hizo saber que aún no estaba lista para que me moviera en su interior. Llevé mi boca a su cuello, empecé a darle besos y lametones para relajarla. Noté que surtía efecto cuando dejó de lastimarme con sus uñas y una de sus manos viajó a mi trasero para darle un apretón. Octavia estaba lista para que me moviera.

Inicié con movimientos lentos, sacando sólo la mitad de mi extensión para volver a entrar en ella. Cada embestida nos dejaba sin aliento. Pronto Octavia acompañó mis movimientos haciendo que se hicieran más profundos y un poco más rápidos. La humedad de su cuerpo cada vez aumentaba más y hacía más placenteros nuestros movimientos. Estábamos muy cerca, pero había algo más que necesitábamos para terminar y no estaba segura de qué era.

Octavia empezó a besar mi cuello, daba fuertes lamidas justo arriba de mi glándula y eso me estaba enloqueciendo. Mis movimientos se aceleraron aún más cuando Octavia tomó entre sus labios mi piel y succionó fuertemente. No estaba mordiendo y sus dientes no estaban rozando mi cuello. Su intención no era marcarme, sólo quería estimularme y vaya que lo estaba logrando. Justo en ese momento lo sentí por primera vez, el nudo que estaba empezando a formarse en la base de mi pene era más que notorio. Tenía la necesidad de empujarlo dentro de Octavia antes de que fuera más grande pero no estaba segura si podía hacerlo y me frené por un segundo.

Octavia volvió a darme un apretón en el trasero, empujándome hacia ella y ahí supe que tenía bandera verde para para hacerlo. Octavia me estaba dando permiso de meter mi nudo en lo más profundo de su ser. Mi Alfa interior se creció con orgullo al saber que sería la primera en anudar a Octavia. Sin pensarlo dos veces di otra embestida con más fuerza y sentí mi nudo ingresar en ella. Me quedé sin oxígeno por unos momentos, mi cerebro dejó de funcionar, mi cuerpo se había reducido a esa sección en la que estábamos unidas, me movía por instinto en su interior, sintiendo como tocaba cada milímetro de su canal. Octavia soltó un grito ahogado en mi hombro y la sentí contraerse alrededor de mí, complacida de haberla hecho llegar por fin me dejé ir. Dos embestidas más y llegue al primer orgasmo de mi vida.

Unos minutos después ambas estábamos recuperando el aliento. Era consciente de como estaba descargando mi semilla en su interior y eso sólo hacía que mi Alfa se sintiera más satisfecho. La abracé con fuerza moviendo de vez en vez mis caderas para otorgarnos un poco más de placer. La besé por un largo rato, sólo despegándome de su boca cuando era necesario respirar y después bajé a su cuello. Ahora olía diferente, no era tan intenso como el olor que me despertó pero seguía siendo igual de dulce. Besé su cuello, lo lamí y empecé a dar ligeros arañazos con mis dientes.

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" dijo Octavia sacándome de mi ensueño. "No vas a marcarme en tu primer celo"

Di un suspiro entendiendo perfecto a lo que se refería y me consolé succionando su glándula. Si no podía morderla, al menos dejaría una marca por algunos días.


	2. Sorpresas De La Vida

Vale, pues les traigo un capítulo más.

* * *

**Capítulo Dos - Sorpresas de la Vida**

La mañana siguiente cuando desperté me sentía completamente diferente. Era como si estuviera flotando en las nubes, en mi estómago había cientos de mariposas revoloteando. Estaba feliz.

"Por fin despiertas, bella durmiente" me dijo Octavia que estaba acurrucada entre mis brazos.

"Hola, guapa." Le dije con una sonrisa estúpida cuando se giró entre mis brazos para verme a la cara.

Octavia rodó los ojos y me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

"Qué nerd eres." Dijo con un tono de voz juguetón e hice un puchero. "Creo que tenemos que hablar..." continuó ahora con voz seria.

"Sí, lo sé."

En ese momento me puse muy nerviosa. Presentía que ésta no era una conversación que quisiera tener. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Hubo una pausa en la que ninguna de las dos se animaba a hablar. No sabíamos cómo iniciar la conversación.

"¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó?" Me preguntó casi en un susurro.

"No." Le respondí sin siquiera pensarlo.

La verdad es que no me arrepentía de nada. Había sido una experiencia muy bonita. Creo que era afortunada de haber vivido mi primera vez con mi mejor amiga, alguien en quien confío plenamente.

"¿Tú?"

"Tampoco." Me contestó con sinceridad. "Pero no sé qué pasará ahora."

Me enderecé un poco en la cama para verla mejor. Llevé las yemas de mis dedos hacia su cara para hacerle una caricia y ella cerró los ojos, como si quisiera disfrutar del contacto.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Le pregunté con voz suave y tímida.

Octavia abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó estática. Me estaba viendo como si de repente me hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

"¡No!" Me respondió completamente escandalizada cuando por fin volvió a encontrar su voz.

Ahora fui yo quien se quedó completamente rígida. Me hice para atrás, alejándome de Octavia de manera que no hubiera ninguna parte de mi cuerpo tocando el de ella.

"Clarke, no es lo que…" su voz sonó preocupada cuando notó mi reacción. Me sentía completamente ofendida. Su respuesta me había dolido. "Quiero decir que…"

"No, entiendo perfecto a lo que te refieres." La interrumpí. Mi voz sonó más hostil de lo que esperaba.

"No, no entiendes. A lo que me refiero es que no tienes por qué sentir pena por mí. No quiero que me pidas que sea tu novia sólo por lo que pasó anoche. No es como que ahora tengas alguna obligación conmigo."

"¿Quién dice que sólo es por lo que pasó anoche?" hice una pausa. "¿Dime qué tendría de malo? Eres la persona que mejor me entiende. Nos conocemos prácticamente de toda la vida. ¿Por qué sería tan malo ser mi novia y quizá emparejarnos?"

"¡No!" gritó alarmada. "Basta, Clarke. No vamos a iniciar una relación sólo por lo que pasó anoche y menos vamos a emparejarnos. Eres mi mejor amiga."

"Sí, ¿y eso qué?"

Me levanté de la cama buscando mi ropa. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más incómodo estar desnuda frente a ella cuando lo único que estaba haciendo era rechazarme. Sé que era estúpido reaccionar de esta manera. Estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua pero algo me decía en mi interior que lo que había experimentado la noche anterior no era cualquier cosa.

"De verdad no entiendo qué es lo que te parece tan ofensivo de tener una relación conmigo" continué, el tono de mi voz denotaba más dolor de lo que me hubiera gustado hacerle saber.

Octavia se levantó de la cama para acercarse a mí. Por un segundo me distrajo la desnudez de su cuerpo, la verdad es que sí es preciosa, pero rápidamente reaccioné y aparté la mirada. Finalmente cuando estuvo a centímetros de mí, suspiró y me abrazó. Me quedé rígida, sin corresponder el abrazo pero tampoco la empujé para que me soltara. La calidez de su piel era agradable en el frío de la mañana.

"No me parece ofensivo pensar en una relación contigo pero me parece extraño."

Su voz era calmada y estoy segura de que estaba liberando feromonas relajantes para que me calmara. Estúpidas Omegas con la capacidad de manipular las emociones de los demás, maldije para mis adentros cuando sentí que mi enojo estaba desapareciendo.

"No entiendo por qué te niegas. Cuántas veces me has dicho que tienes miedo de no encontrar a tu Alfa. Que temes no ser atractiva para alguien y justo cuando tienes un Alfa frente a ti rogándote…" Octavia puso una mano sobre mi boca.

"Te voy a callar antes de que digas una tontería más y tenga que partirte la cara."

Noté la molestia en su voz y sólo me quedé quieta. No insistí más.

"El problema aquí, Clarke… es que no estoy segura de que seas tú quien está hablando. Estoy segura de que es tu celo y tus estúpidos instintos por dominar a alguien." Hizo una pausa "No creo que sea inteligente de nuestra parte tomar una decisión ahora cuando tu cabeza está nublada por tus instintos. Sólo tenemos 15 años, Clarke. Definitivamente no es el momento para unirnos a alguien por el resto de nuestras vidas."

En ese momento entendí lo que estaba diciendo, no podía discutir esos argumentos. Había una pequeña posibilidad de que tuviera razón. Quizá sólo era mi Alfa y mi instinto el que estaba hablando y si era así, entonces Octavia tenía razón en detenerme. Por fin me relajé y correspondí al abrazo del que ella no me había soltado en ningún momento.

"¿Lo platicaremos después?" le pregunté empezando a dar besos en su cuello. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando nuevamente al suyo.

"Algún día…" Me prometió caminando de espaldas hacia la cama conmigo entre sus brazos.

Cualquier pensamiento lógico dejó de existir en mi cabeza cuando caímos sobre el colchón y percibí el aroma de su excitación.

* * *

Cuatro años después sigo esperando que cumpla su promesa. Nunca más volvimos a tocar el tema. Ese fue el primer celo de muchos que hemos compartido juntas; y no sólo los ciclos de apareamiento. También disfrutamos de nuestros cuerpos fuera de nuestros ciclos. Octavia no era mi novia ni nada por el estilo pero tampoco la considero únicamente mi fuck buddy. Es mi mejor amiga, con la que puedo disfrutar de una tarde de películas sabroseando a los actores que salen en la pantalla, una tarde de sexo pasional o una tarde caminando por la calle abrazándonos y robando pequeños besos. Con ella tenía todo lo que necesitaba. ¿Para qué complicar las cosas?

"¿Qué carajos es esto?" Preguntó Wells levantando las bragas que habían caído al pasto sin que me diera cuenta cuando saqué de mi bolso la laptop.

"Es una de las originales formas en que Octavia le informa a Clarke que va a iniciar su celo." Dijo Raven rodando los ojos.

Wells se llevó las bragas a la nariz y aspiró ruidosamente lo que me escandalizó. Me estiré sobre la mesa en que estábamos trabajando y se las arranqué de golpe, mostrando los dientes.

"Mío." Le dije con tono amenazador.

Guardé las braguitas en lo más profundo de mi bolso. Pude notar en mis dedos que estaban un poco húmedas pero hice todo lo posible por ignorarlas.

Wells sólo se burló de mí. Es un buen amigo que conocí en el primer semestre de la universidad y desde ese momento nos habíamos vuelto inseparables. Es dos años mayor que yo, le había tomado más tiempo encontrar su verdadera vocación y por eso apenas estaba iniciando la carrera. A decir verdad, estaba muy agradecida con la vida por su falta de decisión, porque así pude conocerlo, de alguna manera se había convertido en el hermano mayor que nunca tuve por lo que cuando mi Alfa intentaba amedrentar al suyo, él sólo se reía a carcajada limpia de mí.

"De verdad que no logro entenderlas." Dijo Wells cuando había parado de reír.

"¿No puedes entender lo locas y pervertidas que son?" Preguntó Raven. "Yo tampoco y eso que las conozco desde hace muchos años."

"Ja. Ja." Levanté la vista del cuaderno en el que estaba escribiendo y fulminé a Raven con la mirada.

"No, lo que no entiendo es cómo después de cuatro años juntas no se han marcado. ¿A caso no quieres formar el lazo con ella?" Me preguntó Wells con verdadera curiosidad.

"Ella no quiere." Dije encogiéndome de hombros e intentando concentrarme en mis notas.

"¿Y tú?" Preguntó Wells una vez más dejando por completo en el olvido el trabajo que estaba haciendo.

"No lo sé." Contesté con honestidad.

Aunque no hablábamos del tema, cada vez que intentaba morder a Octavia ella empujaba delicadamente mi cabeza alejando mi boca de su cuello. Desde esa primera vez en que me gritó 'ni se te ocurra' nunca volvió a ser tan hostil. Nunca ha vuelto a rechazarme con palabras y nunca me ha alejado con movimientos bruscos. Siempre son caricias delicadas, besos y toques suaves pero al final el resultado es el mismo. Evita que forme el lazo entre nosotras y a decir verdad últimamente me costaba más trabajo contenerme.

"No imagino con nadie más la conexión que tengo con ella. No estoy segura de estar enamorada de Octavia, pero aun así, hay veces en que nos puedo ver envejeciendo juntas. Incluso he llegado a imaginar un bebé con sus ojos y mi cabello. Pero no entiendo por qué nunca podemos hablar del tema."

"Porque cada vez que te armas de valor, es como si ella leyera tu mente, te calla con un beso antes de que puedas articular la primera palabra y eres tan bestia que no te puedes controlar." Dijo Raven.

"¿Quién es una bestia que no se puede controlar?" Preguntó Octavia apareciendo de la nada detrás de mí.

Di un pequeño brinco al escucharla. No estaba segura de qué tanto había escuchado de la conversación y ciertamente eso me angustiaba.

"Clarke." Le respondió Wells.

Arranqué una hoja de mi cuaderno, la apreté en mi puño y la lancé con fuerza contra la cabeza de Wells mientras él y Raven se reían.

"Hey, no la molesten." Los reprendió Octavia. "No les hagas caso." Me dijo al oído cuando se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo. En ese momento supe que no había escuchado lo que estábamos hablando.

Mientras el par de lelos de mis amigos reía, Octavia rodeo la mesa para saludar a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla y repartió los contenedores de comida que había traído para cada uno. Todos los días, en el periodo de descanso entre clases, nos reuníamos en la misma mesa del jardín posterior del campus para realizar deberes o para platicar cuando no había nada importante que hacer. Era el momento del día que también Octavia solía aprovechar para obligarnos a desayunar. Decía que éramos como unos niños pequeños que no comían si mamá no les servía en la mesa.

"Gracias." Dijo Raven a Octavia.

"Gracias, O. Ya moría de hambre." Le agradeció Wells.

En parte Octavia tenía razón. Era un poco inmaduro de nuestra parte que a los 19 años (21 en el caso de Wells); esperáramos hasta que Octavia apareciera con comida en vez de ir nosotros mismos a buscarla. En mi defensa, era lindo sentirme consentida por ella de vez en cuando.

"Vaya críos que tengo." Dijo Octavia rodando los ojos.

Se sentó a mi lado, muy cerca de mí. Nuestras piernas rozaban. Posó su mano derecha sobre mi muslo haciendo pequeñas caricias con las puntas de sus dedos. La sensación me provocaba escalofríos que recorrían mi espalda.

"¿Viste la sorpresa que te dejé?" Me preguntó Octavia en tono bajo pero sugerente.

"¡Oh créeme que todos la vimos!" Exclamó Raven.

"¡Clarke!" Completamente ruborizada, Octavia me dio un golpe en el brazo.

"¿Qué?" Contesté en medio de un bocado. "¡No fue mi a propósito!" Me defendí. "Yo no se los mostré. Fue algo accidental."

"Si vemos el lado bueno, Wells se dio cuenta y las rescató porque aquí tu..." Raven hizo una pausa y le dediqué una mirada amenazante para que cuidara sus palabras. "Amiga." Raven enfatizó la palabra. "Ni cuenta que dio que cayeron al pasto."

"¿Es en serio?" La molestia de Octavia era palpable.

"Gracias por la ayuda, Raven." Le dije rodando los ojos. "Lo siento." Le dije sinceramente a Octavia y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos. Le di un apretón cariñoso y le sonreí con la esperanza de que no se enojara tanto.

Ella suspiró y se relajó un poco pero no del todo. Estaba segura de que cuando estuviéramos solas me reclamaría la falta de cuidado. Acaricié su muslo por debajo de la mesa y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Si sirve de algo... me encantó tu sorpresa." Le dije con tono coqueto y ella sólo se ruborizó.

"¡Agh!" Raven se quejó tirándonos una bolita de papel. "Están arruinando mi comida. Dejen de ser tan empalagosas."

"¿Celos?" Preguntó Octavia acariciando mi rostro, yo aún estaba recargada en su hombro.

"Nah… sólo me parecen repulsivas." Dijo Raven rodando los ojos.

Octavia y yo nos reímos. Sabíamos que Raven no hablaba en serio. Sólo le gustaba molestarnos y nosotras amábamos hacerla sentir incómoda con nuestras demostraciones de afecto.

"Wells, ¿tienes espacio para un polizón en tu dormitorio?" Preguntó Raven. "Ciertamente no pasaré los siguientes 3 días en el mismo departamento que este par."

Cuando entramos a la universidad decidimos buscar un departamento en el que pudiéramos vivir las tres juntas. Claramente no lo pensamos bien en ese momento, pero Raven no tenía ningún problema en dejarnos el lugar para nosotras solas mientras alguna de las dos estuviera en celo. La única condición es que no podíamos tener relaciones en su recámara ni la cocina. Todo lo demás era cancha libre siempre que limpiáramos al finalizar el ciclo.

"Te podemos invitar a participar." Le dije con una sonrisita sugerente y me reí cuando los ojos de Raven se abrieron como platos.

"No gracias." Dijo pasando saliva con dificultad.

Las siguientes horas se pasaron muy lentas. Aunque no compartía ninguna clase con Octavia, puesto que nuestras licenciaturas son muy diferentes –ella estudia Pedagogía y yo Arquitectura–; era consciente del estrés que ella estaba pasando con el inicio de su celo. Moría por que terminara el día para poder estar a solas con ella en casa y para colmo Teorías Urbanas no era la asignatura más divertida que pudiera existir. Mi cerebro estaba volviéndose líquido dentro de mi cráneo.

Cuando el profesor dio por terminada la clase, prácticamente salí corriendo del aula y me dirigí al edificio donde Octavia tomaba clases. Cuando llegué esperé pacientemente fuera de la puerta de su aula hasta que la vi salir y me recibió con la sonrisa más encantadora que alguien pudiera imaginar. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Su cara se ocultó en la curva de mi cuello, la sentí aspirar profundamente lo que ayudó a relajar ligeramente la tensión de sus hombros.

"Llévame a casa." Me pidió en un susurro.

Tomé su bolso, me lo colgué en el hombro junto con el mío y la abracé por los hombros mientras caminábamos al auto. En el camino al estacionamiento de la universidad constantemente iba olfateándome para buscar consuelo, podía percibir que su estado estaba empeorando rápidamente.

Al llegar, le abrí la puerta del pasajero para que subiera, dejé nuestros bolsos en el maletero del auto y me subí. Arranqué el auto y encendí el aire acondicionado para ayudarle con el subidón de temperatura que estaba experimentando. Le dediqué una sonrisa para animarla y di marcha.

El camino a casa era un trayecto de aproximadamente 45 minutos. 45 minutos de tortura medieval. Octavia no la estaba pasando nada bien, el auto estaba completamente inundado con su aroma lo cual empezaba a afectarme. Con la mano izquierda sostenía el volante y con la derecha me dediqué a acariciarle la pierna que me quedaba más cerca. Octavia gimoteaba levemente y se removía en el asiento, su incomodidad era palpable.

"¿Quieres escuchar música?" Le pregunté en un intento de distraerla.

Octavia no contestó pero la conocía demasiado bien para saber que la música le alegraría. Hice sonar We Are The World, la versión de Haití. Octavia y yo nos podíamos reír por horas intentando imitar la voz de todos los cantantes. Por supuesto que ninguna de las dos era un prodigio de la música, lo hacíamos únicamente por diversión. Cuando la canción llegó a la parte de Wyclef Jean e intenté, sin éxito, imitar su voz; Octavia soltó una carcajada.

"Por este tipo de cosas te adoro."

Me dijo acariciando mi nuca. Sentí un pequeño escalofrío cuando enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, pero intenté mantenerme tranquila. Le sonreí continuando con la imitación de las voces.

"Tu turno."

Le dije justo antes de que iniciara la parte de Celine Dion. A Octavia le gustaba mucho intentar ese estribillo y yo me divertía escuchándola. Por supuesto que lo intentó con una gran sonrisa. Juntas cantamos el coro de la canción, muy metidas en nuestro papel de 'cantantes profesionales'.

La parte del rap generalmente era mi parte favorita por lo que Octavia me dejaba cantarla sola. Cuando iniciamos este juego, me había tomado varios intentos lograr el ritmo y no atorarme con las palabras pero ahora me salía de maravilla.

Cuando la canción terminó pensé que Octavia estaría más tranquila pero no era así. Aunque se distrajo un poco su malestar seguía aumentando. Mi mano se había trasladado de su pierna a la parte baja de su abdomen. Sabía muy bien que trazar pequeños círculos en su vientre le daba cierto consuelo.

"Clarke..." me dijo después de un rato. Su voz era un susurro lleno de súplica.

Ibamos a la mitad del camino y para nuestra mala suerte había más tráfico de lo habitual. Aunque Octavia estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse tranquila, cada vez le costaba más.

"Por favor." Su voz sonaba casi rota y eso me partió el corazón.

Generalmente no me gustaba hacer este tipo de cosas en la calle. Siempre temía que alguien se diera cuenta y pudiéramos meternos en problemas pero tampoco podía dejar que siguiera sufriendo.

Con la mano que no estaba ocupada en el volante del auto, abrí el botón de sus pantalones y bajé la cremallera. Deslicé mi mano al interior, por dentro de las braguitas que llevaba puestas. El calor y la humedad de su cuerpo era impresionante, mis pulmones se quedaron sin oxígeno durante algunos segundos y me costó mucho trabajo volver a respirar.

La posición no era cómoda, mi muñeca se estaba forzando por el ángulo en el que estaba y no tenía mucho espacio dentro de sus pantalones pero los pequeños suspiros que escapaban de su boca eran suficiente recompensa para mí.

La acaricié sólo por fuera, al rededor de sus labios mayores. Por arriba de la separación de los mismos pero sin llevar mis dedos más al fondo. Sabía que la estaba provocando con esas caricias pero ella las disfrutaba. La humedad empezó a expandirse sobre sus labios mayores y los gemidos de Octavia eran cada vez más evidentes.

Deslicé mi dedo medio entre sus labios, rozando levemente el capuchón de su clítoris y ella dio un pequeño salto en el asiento. Acaricié alrededor del ápice, sin tocar directamente la punta. Bajé con mi dedo hacia su entrada, trazando círculos alrededor, sin ingresar en la húmeda cavidad. Recolecté lo más que pude de su humedad, regresé a su clítoris y lo ataqué con caricias constantes y profundas.

Octavia suspiró complacida. Sabía que esto no satisfacería del todo su celo pero al menos la ayudaría a calmarse un poco en lo que llegábamos a casa. Con movimientos poco certeros, Octavia deslizó sus pantalones y la ropa interior hacia abajo hasta la mitad de sus muslos para darme más espacio. Continué con los distraídos círculos sobre su erguido músculo hasta que la sentí tensarse. Estaba cerca de llegar. Aprovechando mejor el espacio que ahora tenía, llevé mis dedos a la apertura de su canal e ingresé dos dedos de un sólo empujón.

La nueva presión dejó a Octavia sin aire y soltó un gemido que recorrió mi cuerpo causando todo tipo de reacciones. Quería sentirla con otras partes de mi cuerpo pero aún no llegábamos a nuestro destino. Nos quedaban un par de kilómetros más así que me concentré en la tarea que podía realizar por ahora. Inicié un ritmo lento pero profundo con cada embestida. Iba tan profundo como mis nudillos me lo permitían. Sabía de sobra que este ritmo le gustaba a mi pequeña Omega.

Pronto sus gemidos se volvieron más constantes y sonoros. Agradecí que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas y la música sonara lo suficientemente fuerte como para que nadie fuera del auto pudiera escucharla. Estos eran sonidos que sólo estaban destinados para mis oídos. Sus paredes de contraían más fuerte con cada embestida. Me costaba trabajo concentrarme en el camino cuando mis dedos estaban siendo apresados de esa manera. Un par de movimientos más y Octavia se deshizo alrededor de mis dedos, jadeando, completamente perdida en las sensaciones.

Retiré mi mano de su cuerpo cuando sentí que finalmente se relajó. Lamí mis dedos para eliminar el líquido transparente que los cubría y ronroneé con el sabor. Vi a Octavia cerrar los ojos en el asiento de al lado y me concentré en el camino para llevarnos a casa.

* * *

Desperté con la sensación de unos labios dejando besos húmedos por mi pecho, dando ligeras succiones de vez en vez en su camino hacia el sur. Abrí los ojos y me incorporé encontrándome con la mirada de Octavia. Me veía con esos ojos pícaros que suele poner cuando hará una travesura.

"Buenos días." Le dije con la voz ronca.

Ella sólo me sonrió y siguió con su trabajo. Admirando y besando mi cuerpo. Me dejé caer en la cama y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de sus caricias. Cuando llegó al hueso de mi cadera se detuvo en seco.

"¿Te hiciste un tatuaje?" Me preguntó extremadamente confundida.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté, abriendo los ojos para ver al techo.

"Un tatuaje..." repitió.

"Octavia, te recuerdo que tengo 3 días encerrada en este departamento contigo."

Me incorporé para verla y ella señalo con sus ojos la dirección que debía seguir. Sobre el hueso de mi cadera había una marca. Algo que ciertamente la noche anterior no estaba ahí. Un pequeño infinito con tres puntos en la parte baja de la curva izquierda. Eso no era algo que yo me hubiera hecho. De hecho ni siquiera era un tatuaje.

"Eso no es un tatuaje." Le dije a Octavia tocando la marca. "Es..."

No era posible que lo fuera. ¿O sí? No, definitivamente no puede ser. No hay manera. Es físicamente imposible. Me estaba devanando los sesos intentando entender lo que pasaba. No era posible que fuera una marca de alma gemela.

"¿Una marca?" Me preguntó Octavia.

"No es posible."

"Lo sé pero ciertamente ahí está."

Octavia pasó los dedos sobre la marca y nos dio un toque eléctrico. Eso confirmaba que era una marca de alma gemela. Se supone que nadie, aparte de tu otra mitad, debe tocarla.

"¿Pero cómo puede ser?" Le pregunté.

Apreté el puente de mi nariz y cerré los ojos. Me estaba sintiendo muy mareada. Nada de esto tenía sentido. Y estaba sintiendo el inicio de lo que sería un épico dolor de cabeza.

"No sé."

Sentí a Octavia incorporarse en la cama y abrí los ojos. Ella se cubrió con las sábanas, como si de repente le diera pena que yo la viera desnuda.

"No sé, Clarke. Pero eso definitivamente es una marca de alma gemela." Su voz sonó fría y sentí una punzada en el corazón cuando la vi salir de la recámara.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas fueron extremadamente confusas. Por más que intenté investigar de casos como el mío no encontraba nada. No encontraba nada que me ayudara a entender cómo era posible que me hubiera aparecido una marca de alma gemela prácticamente cinco años más tarde del límite.

"De verdad no tiene sentido, Raven. No logro entender de qué va todo esto."

"Ya te dije que dejes de preocuparte. Vale, ok, es una marca de alma gemela. Te salió de la noche a la mañana, casi cinco años más tarde lo que generalmente suelen aparecer y es un misterio. Sí. ¿Pero qué harás? ¿Vas a andar por la vida preguntando si a alguien más le salió una marca en los últimos días? ¿Planeas pegar carteles por toda la ciudad para ver si alguien reconoce la marca? Lo que quiero decir es que dejes de preocuparte. Si realmente es el destino las cosas se resolverán solas."

Raven tenía un punto pero no estaba en mi naturaleza dejar este tipo de cosas en el olvido. Tenía que encontrar la respuesta. Pegar carteles no era tan loca idea, ¿cierto? ¡Agh! Pero de qué hablo. Por supuesto que no pegaré carteles.

"Creo que deberías dejar eso por la paz y preocuparte por el hecho de que Octavia no te ha dirigido la palabra en más de una semana."

Ese era otro punto que también me tenía alterada. Desde el descubrimiento de la estúpida marca, Octavia había estado muy extraña conmigo y en los últimos diez días de plano había dejado de hablarme. Es decir, no es como que me estuviera aplicando la ley de hielo porque sí me daba los buenos días pero me hablaba lo mínimamente indispensable y evitaba quedarse a solas conmigo.

"¿Y qué hago? Ya intenté hablar con ella pero sólo me dice que no le pasa nada y se va."

"Y como si no la conocieras lo suficiente como para saber que tienes que insistir." Raven suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz. "No debería decirte esto porque probablemente me matará si se entera... pero creo que el problema es que no sabe qué pasará con lo que tienen ahora que te salió esa marca."

¡Qué estúpida! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de lo que esto debe significar para ella? He estado tan metida en mi mundo y en mis propias dudas que no me detuve a pensar en las inseguridades que esto le deben de provocar.

"No lo había pensado. Necesito hablar con ella urgentemente. ¿Sabes dónde está?"

"Es miércoles. Seguramente está en la casa hogar donde hace voluntariado."

"Gracias, Raven. Nos vemos después."

Me levanté y prácticamente corrí al auto para ir a la casa hogar donde debería estar Octavia. No estaba lejos del departamento así que me tomó unos 15 minutos llegar. Los guardias del acceso me conocen de las varias ocasiones en que he venido con Octavia por lo que no fue difícil que me dejaran ingresar.

"Buenas tardes, Taylor." Saludé a la recepcionista que también me conocía.

"¡Ho... hola, Clarke!" Tartamudeó, según Octavia pongo nerviosa a la pobre chica.

"Hola." Repetí, no estaba de humor para platicar con esta mujer. "Estoy buscando a Octavia." Le dije en tono serio. "Es algo importante."

"Umm..." lo dudo un momento. "Está en una clase."

"¿Puedo pasar? De verdad es muy importante."

Taylor lo meditó un momento. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza y me dejó pasar. Me dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar al aula en que se encontraba Octavia. Era una casa hogar de puras niñas. Había pequeñas desde los cuatro años hasta los doce. Octavia venía algunas tardes a realizar actividades con ellas.

Cuando llegué al aula, la puerta estaba abierta. Las niñas estaban sentadas en el piso formando un círculo al rededor de Octavia, quién les estaba explicando las reglas de un juego. Me quedé parada en la puerta observándola. Me gustaba verla cuando estaba cerca de algún niño. Era como si pudiera ver otra parte de ella. Tenía un instinto maternal que le salía natural, les hablaba con gran dulzura y podía decir que las niñas la adoraban de verdad.

"Hola." Una pequeña voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Volteé a ver la pequeña niña que estaba detrás de mí y el mundo se paralizó en ese momento. Fue como un flashazo de mil colores ante mis ojos, todo se volvió más brillante, lleno de color, lleno de vida. Era una niña preciosa de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y sonrisa deslumbrante. Llevaba el cabello recogido con dos colitas y un vestido blanco. En el pecho de lado izquierdo había una etiqueta con su nombre. Lexa.

* * *

Espero con ansias sus comentarios.

Nota aclaratoria, usaré varios saltos de tiempo en esta historia. Aunque Clarke está viendo por primera vez a Lexa siendo una niña de 6 años no quiere decir que habrá algo sentimental. Y así será por muchos años. Clarke no es una pervertida ;)


	3. Decisiones

¡Hola! Me da gusto ver que les está gustando la historia. Les traigo un capítulo más...

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Decisiones**

Definitivamente la vida no podía ser más extraña. Había encontrado a mi alma gemela pero era como si la vida se estuviera burlando de mí, esto parecía una broma de mal gusto. Jamás imaginé que mi alma gemela sería alguien con tanta diferencia de edad.

Esa pequeña niña puso mi vida de cabeza. Mi mundo se redujo a esa criatura de 1.10m de altura. Mi corazón creció tres veces en su tamaño cuando la vi y supe que haría cualquier cosa para que ella estuviera bien. Lexa tenía cinco semanas de haber cumplido seis años, su cumpleaños fue el día en que apareció la marca en mi cadera. Poco menos de un año antes, perdió a sus padres cuando ellos tuvieron un accidente vehicular. Como no tenía más familia que la cuidara; fue ingresada al sistema y la enviaron a la casa hogar donde Octavia es voluntaria. A pesar de la situación tan dura que había tenido que vivir a tan corta edad era una niña muy alegre. Siempre estaba sonriendo. Llena de vida y con una risa que podía alegrar a cualquiera en el peor día.

Durante este tiempo la fui a ver cada vez que se permitían las visitas e intentaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo posible con ella. Claro que no era mucho, el orfanato tenía reglas muy estrictas. Igual intentaba hacer lo más de lo que tenía. Jugaba con ella por horas, Lexa tenía una extraña fascinación, que yo no podía entender, por los dinosaurios. Para su corta edad era muy madura y sabía demasiado. Cuando platicaba con ella a veces me sorprendía muchísimo con sus comentarios. En ocasiones ella parecía el adulto y yo sólo era como un estúpido cachorro que salta de emoción y mueve la cola cada vez que su humano le presta atención. Era muy extraño, pero no entendía cómo podía sentir tanto afecto por ella.

Tres semanas después, me encontré intentando averiguar cómo sacarla de la casa hogar para llevarla conmigo. Quería que tuviera un hogar tranquilo. Donde pudiera crecer segura sin que nadie la molestara o pudiera hacerle daño. Me encantaría poder regresarle a sus padres y evitarle todo el sufrimiento que seguramente le causaba la pérdida; pero no podía hacer eso. Lo único que podía hacer, era ofrecerle lo mejor dentro de mis posibilidades.

* * *

"¡Clarke, estás loca!" Me gritó Raven. "Definitivamente has perdido la cabeza. No es posible que estés pensando en adoptarla."

"No voy a adoptarla." Volví a explicar. "No puedo hacer eso, pero sí puedo ser su tutora legal. No quiero que siga ahí sola. Debe ser suficientemente difícil perder a tus padres como para aparte tener que vivir rodeada de extraños que no estoy segura de que la traten con el suficiente cariño que un niño de su edad necesita."

"¿Y tú no eres una extraña para ella?" Me preguntó Raven con sarcasmo rodando los ojos.

"Te puedo asegurar que la tratan bien." Dijo Octavia tranquilamente sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo mientras Raven y yo peleábamos en medio de la sala de nuestro departamento.

"Tú no estás ahí todo el tiempo, O." Le refuté. "¿Crees que no he notado los pequeños moretones que de repente aparecen en sus brazos?"

"Clarke…" Octavia cerró el libro y me miró a los ojos. Con la misma mirada fría que últimamente designaba para mí. "Es una niña, los niños son inquietos y se lastiman mientras juegan. Te aseguro que nadie la lastima a propósito."

"No entiendo por qué ninguna de las dos me puede apoyar. ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera cuidarla y traerla aquí?"

"Primero…" dijo Raven. "Porque en ningún momento te has detenido a preguntar nuestra opinión ni qué pensamos de esta situación."

No era difícil leer entre líneas, Raven no se refería a ella. Se refería a que en todo este tiempo no había hablado con Octavia sobre el tema. El día que conocí a Lexa, toda mi intención de aclarar las cosas con Octavia pasó a segundo plano. Raven estaba siendo una buena amiga y yo estaba siendo una basura que no se preocupaba de nada.

"Segundo…" continuó. "Es una completa locura que quieras cuidar a una niña cuando ni siquiera puedes cuidar de ti misma."

Otro golpe de realidad. Si había sobrevivido todo este tiempo fuera de la casa de mis madres es porque Octavia siempre ha estado a mi lado cuidando de mí.

"Me están provocando un asqueroso dolor de cabeza." Dijo Octavia.

Octavia se levantó del sillón y salió del departamento dando un portazo que no me pasó desapercibido.

"Soy una completa idiota." Le dije a Raven.

Sabía que Octavia estaba muy molesta pero yo seguía evitando hablar con ella. Temía el desenlace de nuestra conversación y ciertamente temía ser la persona con quien Octavia descargara toda su frustración.

"No te lo voy a negar. Definitivamente tus acciones últimamente dejan mucho que desear."

Me desplomé en el sillón donde había estado Octavia y llevé mis manos a la cara. El aroma de Octavia invadió mis pulmones y solté un suspiro resignado. Aún en su aroma podía notar lo mucho que estaba enojada conmigo.

"Me odia."

"Clarke, Octavia no te odia. Sólo está dolida y está muy molesta. Está acostumbrada a ser el centro de tu atención y de la noche a la mañana la dejaste en el olvido como si fuera un juguete viejo."

"¡Claro que no!" Me defendí. "Pero es como si ya no tolerara estar cerca de mí, incluso su aroma ha cambiado ¿sabes?" Le dije tallando las laterales de mi cabeza. "Cada vez que nos encontramos solas, siento como empieza a destilar feromonas agresivas para alejarme. Ni siquiera me permite acercarme a ella."

"De verdad no puedo creer que seas tan ignorante."

Raven se sentó a mi lado y estuvo en silencio por un momento. Como si estuviera considerando las palabras que me quería decir.

"Octavia está embarazada y tú estás tan metida en tu propio mundo que ni siquiera te puedes dar cuenta que tu cachorro está creciendo dentro de ella."

Sentí como si me hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría encima. Octavia embarazada. Embarazada con mi hijo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Octavia se había puesto el implante anticonceptivo desde que empezamos esta extraña relación. Ella siempre se había encargado de cuidarnos, de evitar que tuviéramos un hijo no planeado y yo, inmaduramente, nunca me había preocupado por preguntarle si todo marchaba bien con el implante o si necesitaba que la llevara al médico para alguna revisión. Definitivamente soy la persona más egoísta que puede existir.

"¿Desde cuándo sabe que está embarazada? ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho?" Le pregunté a Raven.

"Desde cuándo, no lo sé. A mí me dijo hace dos semanas cuando la vi sacando el contenido de su estómago en una jardinera del campus y noté que cada vez está más pálida."

"¿Qué? ¿Hace dos semanas? ¿Y ha tenido malestares? ¿Por qué yo no me había enterado?"

"¿Quizá porque ya casi no pasas tiempo con nosotras? Las últimas tres semanas has estado tan obsesionada con esa niñita que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de lo que pasa en tu propio hogar." La mirada de Raven me dejó ver lo decepcionada que estaba de mí. "Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que Octavia dejó de usar perfume o que quitó todos los aromatizantes del departamento porque no tolera los olores fuertes, tampoco puedo creer que no te has dado cuenta de que ha perdido peso porque su cuerpo no logra mantener la comida dentro."

Me sentí como un bicho, Octavia antes de ser mi mujer, era mi mejor amiga y yo no había estado al pendiente de ella. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba con estos malestares que estaba afrontando ella sola porque yo no podía quitar toda mi atención de Lexa. Aunque Lexa fuera mi alma gemela y yo quisiera meterla en una burbuja de cristal para protegerla de todo; no podía olvidar que hay un mundo más allá del par de ojos esmeralda de la pequeña niña.

Esa misma noche me armé de valor y toqué a la puerta de la habitación de Octavia. Esperé con paciencia a que ella respondiera. Sabía que estaba dentro, podía olerla como ella podía olerme a mí afuera de su recámara.

"O, por favor…" le rogué a través de la puerta. "¿Podemos hablar?"

Esperé pacientemente una vez más, unos minutos después Octavia abrió la puerta. Por primera vez en las últimas ocho semanas aprecié con detenimiento su rostro. Raven tenía razón, se veía más delgada. Estaba pálida y bajo sus ojos había unas manchas moradas que evidenciaban la falta de descanso. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verla así. ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciega?

"O, perdóname." Supliqué sinceramente. "Perdóname por ser tan estúpida y no darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando."

Octavia suspiró y abrió aún más la puerta para dejarme pasar a su habitación. Me senté en la orilla de su cama cuando ella se acostó cubriéndose con los cobertores. Su cama prácticamente parecía un capullo en el que Octavia estaba protegida.

"Voy a matar a Raven." Dijo después de algunos minutos de silencio.

"No lo hagas, sólo estaba siendo una buena amiga." Tomé su mano en la mía. Octavia estaba fría lo cual no era normal en ella. "Lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento."

"¿Qué es lo que lamentas?" Me preguntó con voz fría.

"Que me he comportado como una idiota contigo. Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de preguntarte si era el momento de ir al médico para revisar el implante y mira..."

Octavia se enderezó en la cama, alejando su mano de la mía.

"O sea que lamentas tener un hijo conmigo." Su mirada me heló.

"No, no es lo que quise decir. Es que..."

"Me lo quité a propósito. Me quité el implante porque al parecer soy lo suficientemente idiota para pensar que había algo especial entre nosotras. Quería que en este último ciclo me mordieras, quería que me hicieras tuya, quería sorprenderte con la noticia de un hijo y quería que esto fuera el inicio de la mejor experiencia de nuestras vidas..."

Octavia hizo una pausa y yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Pero no te preocupes, Clarke. No necesitas cuidar de mí ni de este bebé. Puedes seguir concentrando toda tu energía en tu alma gemela. Al final del semestre me iré."

"¡¿Qué?!" El sólo pensar en su ausencia me angustió. "No, no puedes irte. No puedes dejarme, irte con mi hijo y pensar que eso está bien."

"No me voy a quedar para ser el plato de segunda mesa. No te voy a ayudar a criar a tu alma gemela como si fuera la hermana mayor de nuestro hijo. ¡Eso está realmente jodido, Clarke!"

"No la traeré aquí." Le dije volviendo a tomar sus manos. "No lo haré, ¿ok?" Me acerqué un poco más a ella. "No voy a traer a Lexa aquí y tampoco voy a pedir su custodia. Si no quieres verla no tienes por qué hacerlo pero por favor, por favor no te vayas. No me alejes de ti…" llevé una de mis manos a su vientre. "Ni de él."

Octavia se tensó cuando mi mano se posó sobre su vientre pero no me alejó. Me dejó acariciarla, acariciar su aún vientre plano pero en donde ciertamente estaba creciendo una personita que era mitad ella y mitad yo.

"No quiero que te olvides de ella sólo para tenerme contenta. Sé que no puedo pedirte que te alejes de tu alma gemela. Sí te lo pido, sé que lo harías por mí, porque eres una buena persona pero también sé que te mataría por dentro estar lejos de ella."

La voz de Octavia se quebró y noté que empezaban a resbalar lágrimas por sus ojos.

"No quiero que tengas que elegir entre ella y nosotros." Con su mano hizo referencia hacia su vientre. "Pero tampoco puedo quedarme a tu lado con la incertidumbre. No dejo de pensar en qué pasaría si en el futuro ella te dice que se enamoró de ti. ¿Me dejarías para correr a sus brazos?"

Ni siquiera me había cruzado eso por la cabeza. La sola idea me escandalizó.

"No." Dudé. "No sé." Me levanté de la cama. "O, tiene 6 años, yo tengo 19. No sé qué depare el futuro pero ciertamente no estoy pensando en una relación con ella y tampoco quiero pensarlo."

Pasé mis manos por mi cara en un intento de aclarar mis ideas.

"Que desde que la vi se convirtió en el centro del universo, sí. No te lo voy a negar. Que voy a hacer y ser lo que sea que ella necesite, también. Que mi subconsciente está completamente comprometido en protegerla de cualquier peligro que pudiera presentarse, sí también es cierto. Pero si no sé qué pasará mañana, menos puedo saber qué pasará en 10, 15 o 20 años."

"Y es precisamente por eso que no estoy segura de que deba quedarme a tu lado."

"Octavia, no puedes irte." Le supliqué. "O sea, sé que podrías hacerlo pero no quiero que te vayas. Me gustaría que pensaras bien las cosas antes de hacer algo drástico."

"Clarke, la verdad es que ni siquiera pensaba decirte del bebé. Realmente después de todo lo que ha pasado creo que me equivoqué. Creo que no debí haber tomado la decisión que tomé. Creo que lo debí haber pensado más y que debí haber hablado contigo. Siento que he puesto una carga sobre ti que no deberías tener que asumir. Esta fue mi decisión y no tengo por qué obligarte a pagar las consecuencias de algo que tú no pediste. Creo que nos he puesto en una situación que no es la más conveniente."

"O, ¿qué me estás queriendo decir?" Esperaba estar entendiendo mal. "¿Me estás intentando decir que ya no quieres tenerlo?"

"No. No sé, Clarke. Tú bien sabes que los niños siempre han sido mi adoración, sabes que desde siempre quise ser madre joven pero creo que me equivoqué en tomar la decisión justo ahora."

"Para mí no sería una obligación cuidar de ti y del bebé. Voy a respetar la decisión que tomes pero a mí me gustaría que lo tuvieras."

Me acerqué una vez más a Octavia y me agaché frente a ella. Posé ambas manos en sus rodillas, haciendo círculos con mis dedos gordos sobre su pijama.

"Por favor piénsalo bien. Podemos hacer esto juntas, creo que no podría existir mejor mamá para mi hijo."

Estaba sorprendida con todo lo que había pasado en el último par de meses. Definitivamente no esperaba tener un alma gemela ni esperaba tener un hijo con Octavia pero tampoco puedo decir que la idea me disgustara.

Me incorporé y levanté a Octavia de la cama. La atraje hacia mí para abrazarla por un largo rato. Entre mis brazos la sentí sacudirse mientras los sollozos la atacaban. Pocas veces en mi vida la había visto tan frágil y mi corazón se estrujó en mi interior. Escondió su rostro en la curva de mi cuello mientras yo le hacía suaves caricias en la espalda. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en esa posición pero no la solté hasta que el llanto paró.

"Gracias." Me dijo en un susurro que por poco no escuché.

"No tienes nada que agradecerme. Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti."

Esa noche dormí con Octavia. No hubo nada sexual, ni siquiera un beso de buenas noches. Solamente nos metimos a la cama y ella se acurrucó entre mis brazos como lo hacía cuando éramos pequeñas. Sentí una gran ternura y me dormí pensando en la pequeña vida que se estaba formando en su interior.

* * *

"¿Entonces Octavia es tu novia?" Me preguntó Lexa.

"No."

Explicarle la situación a una niña de 6 años, no estaba siendo tan sencillo como lo imaginé en mi cabeza. Una parte de mí decía que era una estupidez darle una explicación a Lexa, pero la otra parte de mí prefería no mantener el secreto. Así que casi dos semanas después de haberme enterado del embarazo y tras mucha meditación me animé a contarle de Octavia y todo lo demás.

"Pero tendrán un bebé." Dijo ella en tono pensativo. "Mi mamá decía que los adultos se deben querer mucho para tener un bebé."

"Sí la quiero mucho pero no es mi novia."

Lexa me observó un rato sin hablar. En algunas ocasiones su mirada era tan penetrante e intensa que me intimidaba. Me observó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro. Después de un rato se encogió de hombros y siguió coloreando.

"Hmm supongo que está bien." Dijo sin voltear a verme.

Solté el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, esa niña de verdad era todo un caso. Decidí dejar el tema por el momento.

Nos encontrábamos en una de las salitas para visitas, básicamente era un aula de juegos, el piso estaba cubierto con esos tapetes de rompecabezas con números y letras de colores. Los muros tenían unos coloridos dibujos que se perdían tras los estantes con juguetes. En el centro, había una mesa baja con hojas y todo tipo de artículos para colorear. Ambas estábamos sentadas en el piso mientras platicábamos y dibujábamos.

"¿Y qué tal va todo?" Le pregunté intentando concentrarme en el dibujo que tenía frente a mí.

"Bien…" no la escuché convencida.

"¿Estás segura?"

Lexa detuvo un momento su mano. Dejó de colorear pero no levantó el rostro para verme a los ojos.

"Sí, supongo."

Me preocupó escucharla dudar. El corazón se me rompía sólo de pensar que le estuviera pasando algo malo cuando no había nadie más para protegerla.

"Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿verdad?" Tomé su pequeña mano en la mía. "Pase lo que pase puedes decírmelo, yo siempre te voy a creer y cuidaré de ti."

"Es triste estar aquí." Me dijo después de un momento. Ella mantenía la vista en el dibujo.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Hay una niña nueva que llora todas las noches porque extraña a su mamá." Hizo una pausa y noté cómo se entrecortó su voz. "Hace que extrañe a mis papás y me siento triste."

Noté una lágrima que cayó sobre la hoja dónde coloreaba Lexa. En ese momento sentí como si me hubieran golpeado justo a la mitad del estómago.

"Hey, ven aquí."

La levanté del piso para darle un abrazo. Se quedó muy quieta, recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y no dijo nada pero podía sentir sus lágrimas mojándome a través de la tela de la blusa.

"Es normal que extrañes a tus papás, pero ellos están contigo todo el tiempo." Acaricié su cabello para darle consuelo. "Ellos cuidan de ti desde el cielo y siempre están en tu corazón."

"Ellos te enviaron conmigo."

"¿Cómo?"

"Sí, mamá y papá te enviaron conmigo para que me cuides para siempre."

Otra de las tantas veces que me quedo callada como idiota porque no sé qué responder a sus comentarios. Tiene la extraña habilidad de sacarme de balance.

"Pero aun así es triste." Dijo después de un rato.

"Clarke, ya es hora." Habló una de las cuidadoras desde la puerta del salón.

"No, no te vayas." Lexa se colgó de mi cuello. "Por favor. No quiero quedarme. Llévame."

Una vez más me dolió el corazón. Era la segunda vez que al final de la visita, Lexa me pedía que la llevara conmigo. ¿Cómo le explicaba que no podía? Me sentía terrible cada vez que nos despedíamos y veía su rostro transformado con tristeza.

"Vamos, Lexa." La cuidadora tomó a la niña de un brazo.

"¡No!" Gritó Lexa mientras la intentaban alejar de mí. "No, por favor. Seré buena, llévame."

Detuve a la mujer que la estaba jalando cada vez con más fuerza para ver a Lexa a los ojos.

"No tengo ninguna duda de que te portarías muy bien y me encantaría poder llevarte conmigo pero no puedo."

No era la primera vez que le explicaba esto pero eso no lo hacía más sencillo, sino todo lo contrario.

"Prometo que vendré a verte la siguiente semana para que sigamos trabajando en ese hermoso dibujo."

Lexa, dio un suspiro resignado, me dio un abrazo y se alejó de mí sin decirme nada. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, me dedicó una mirada triste y pude ver las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Decirle adiós cada vez se hacía más difícil.

Guardé las cosas con las que estuvimos coloreando, el dibujo lo guardé en mi portaplanos, de esa forma no se maltrataba y no había riesgo de que alguien más metiera mano en el dibujo de Lexa.

Cuando terminé de recoger todas las cosas, esperé en la recepción a que Octavia terminara su turno. Taylor intentó hacerme plática pero la verdad no tenía ánimos para sus coqueteos poco sutiles. Fingí tener algo importante que leer en mi celular mientras esperaba. Unos veinte minutos más tarde escuché a Octavia acercarse, asomó la cabeza por la puerta e hizo un gesto para indicarme que era hora de irnos.

"Pasé a despedirme de Lexa." Me informó Octavia cuando estuvimos dentro del auto.

"¿Todo en orden?"

Le agradecía a Octavia que estuviera intentando construir una relación con Lexa. Aunque no viniera a vivir con nosotras, Octavia entendía que esa niña era parte de mi vida ahora y que ella no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que estuviera pasando.

"No, estaba llorando. Me costó trabajo calmarla, por eso tardé más de lo normal."

Como si fuera necesario hacerme sentir peor. Odiaba saber que Lexa se estaba llevando la peor parte de esta situación pero le prometí a Octavia que no la llevaría a la casa a vivir con nosotras.

"Lamento ser tan egoísta." Continuó Octavia. "De verdad lamento no haber notado antes el daño que les está provocando la separación. Sobre todo a ella y no puedo creer que esto es por mi culpa."

No sabía qué contestarle, me mantuve callada con la mirada en el camino.

"Sé que me prometiste no llevarla a la casa para evitar que me altere pero creo que también debemos pensar en ella. La psicóloga me dijo que últimamente la ha notado más aislada de las demás niñas."

"Últimamente cuando me despido de ella se va llorando. Pero no sé si lo correcto sea dejar de visitarla."

"Creo que le causaría más daño. Clarke, sé que esta no es una situación idónea y legalmente hablando no puedes adoptarla pero quizá podemos intentar ser su familia de acogida, por lo menos en lo que encuentran una familia que la quiera adoptar."

Por un momento volteé a ver a Octavia. Por un lado no podía creer que estuviera aceptando que Lexa viviera con nosotras pero por otro lado, el que fuera un arreglo temporal lo haría más difícil después.

"¿No crees que será más difícil cuando se la lleven?"

Volví a concentrarme en el camino. No quería dejar que mi esperanza se elevara demasiado.

"Puede ser, pero si platicamos constantemente con ella y le explicamos lo que eventualmente sucederá, Lexa estará preparada. Y también hablaremos con la familia que la adopte para que puedas seguir siendo parte de su vida."

Una punzada de pánico invadió mi corazón.

"¿Y si las personas que la adopten deciden llevársela lejos o no me permiten volver a verla?"

Octavia se quedó callada un momento, meditando mi pregunta.

"Creo que ese es un puente que cruzaremos cuando lleguemos a él. Por el momento sólo debemos concentrarnos en el presente."

"Creo que tendremos que hablar con Raven para saber si está de acuerdo."

"Estoy segura de que nos va a apoyar."

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo me sentí con esperanzas. Octavia tenía razón en que Lexa no podía quedarse eternamente con nosotras pero al menos esto nos daría más oportunidad para convivir y evitar las dolorosas despedidas dos veces por semana.

Aún no podía creer cómo había cambiado mi vida en cuestión de un par de meses. Si seis meses antes alguien me hubiera contado todo lo que ha pasado les hubiera dicho que están completamente locos. Aun viviéndolo, creo que no tiene sentido. Sin embargo estoy consciente de que todo ha cambiado, mi vida ahora gira en torno a Lexa, Octavia y el bebé que viene en camino.

* * *

Muero por leer los comentarios. Es lo que me anima a seguir.


End file.
